Comlications and an Investigation
by Aussie Army No.1
Summary: Harm and Mac investigate the assult and robbery of a female seaman, while trying to deal with their own complicated realtionship h/m shipper
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS WASHGINGTON D.C. 1350 ZULU  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you," Tiner informed the fuming Harm and Mac.  
  
"Thankyou Tiner, we will be right there," Mac said icily, and Tiner slipped away, not wanting his head bitten off by either of the obviously agitated couple.  
  
There was a tense silence after he left, until Harm broke it by cautiously saying, "We should probably go now."  
  
He was acknowledged by Mac turning on her heel and striding towards the office without a word said.  
  
Shrugging helplessly, he followed, careful to keep a safe distance behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
The two officers stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.  
  
"At ease," Admiral Chegwidden groaned inwardly. He had only had them in the room for 30 seconds, and he could already sense that there was trouble.again. But he would talk with them about it after he had filled them in on their new case.  
  
"Last night Seaman Amanda Richards was bashed, and robbed aboard the USS Seahawk. There were no witnesses, but there is some evidence against." he checked his notes, "Lieutenant (j.g) Raymond Thomas."  
  
"What kind of evidence, Sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"He was seen leaving his quarters around 2135, and returned half an hour later, 2205. Seaman Richards was apparently attacked around this time."  
  
"That's not a lot to go on Sir, it sounds very circumstantial to me. Heaps of sailors could have gone out and returned around that time." Harm said sceptically.  
  
The Admiral sighed. "That's not all. Petty Officer Thomas' ring was found in Seaman Richard's room, covered in blood, when a friend discovered her lying there. Her room mate, and friend, a Petty Officer 3rd class Jessica Wilson, claimed that he had never entered the room before, and had no reason to do so."  
  
Harm carefully sneaked a quick look at Mac to see how she was taking all this in. He didn't want his head bitten off.  
  
"I need you to conduct a thorough investigation of the incident aboard the USS Seahawk. Your flight leaves at 1600 today."  
  
"Aye aye, Sir." Harm and Mac said in unison, and turned to leave.  
  
"Not so fast." Admiral Chegwidden stopped them before they had a chance to run away.  
  
"Sir?" Mac asked, confused.  
  
Harm simply stood there, he thought that he had a pretty good idea of what was coming.  
  
"I want to know what is going on between you two this time." He looked at them sternly, "And whatever it is, I don't want it affecting this investigation, because if it does, you will not be having a good time when you return to JAG."  
  
Harm sighed, "Well, Sir, it's a matter of.personal interests."  
  
"I'm sorry Commander? 'Personal interests?'"  
  
"Uh, yes Sir, I'm afraid so." Mac answered for him, speaking with a cool tone.  
  
"Well, Admiral, you see, Mac and I were discussing a case that we had, the.er.Ensign Burton hit and run, and how her boyfriend and her had certain.uh.issues."  
  
Mac picked from there, still speaking cooly, "And then we somehow got onto our relationship, Sir, and began to have a.slightly heated discussion about where we were going with it."  
  
"I see. Well then, let me tell you something. You will sort out this problem before you return to JAG, without affecting your investigation. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
His officers strode out of the office, and AJ rubbed his forehead wearily. Those two would be the death of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer  
  
A/N: Come on people!!! You call that a lot of reviews? Well I hate to think what a small amount of reviews would be....  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON D.C. 1400 ZULU  
  
"Mac.Mac!" Harm called out to her when they left the office.  
  
"Yes Commander?" Mac replied in a deadly tone.  
  
"About what happened before-"  
  
"Before as in the Admiral's office, or before-before?"  
  
"Before-before. Look I'm sorry.I shouldn't have said what I did, it was wrong of me. Can we forget about that?"  
  
"Apology accepted, but I can't forget about it. You really hurt me." She turned to leave, but Harm took her arm.  
  
"Mac, please."  
  
"I have to go pack for the Seahawk. I'll see you at 1600."  
  
Ham sighed helplessly and made his way to his car, so he too, could pack.  
  
A/N: I will tell you what they were arguing about soon.that is.as soon as I think of it!!! 


End file.
